Ladykiller
by CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony challenges Clint to kiss the first woman to walk into the room, and (spoiler alert) loses the bet spectacularly. "I will give you one hundred entire American dollars if you can get the next woman who steps out of that elevator to kiss you without saying a word." "Yeah, this isn't the creepiest thing ever," Natasha murmured sarcastically.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but I would love to see Tony put in his place like that!

* * *

"Tony, that is the creepiest thing ever. Even _you_ —"

Stark held up a finger, because he wasn't paying attention to Clint, he was paying attention to the phone. "Yeah, great, Foster, thanks. Sure. I'm looking forward to it. Uh-huh, I'll let you know."

Natasha rolled her eyes as he set down the phone and turned back to Clint.

"Look, I'm Tony Stark!" he explained.

"That can't be your excuse for _everything_."

"Fine, then you do it. You show me how a normal woman reacts when you walk up to her and just... smile. You're a good lookin' guy; you've probably had at least a few women melt into your arms in the past."

Natasha snorted into her water bottle, but refrained from further comment.

"So, just anyone?"

Stark shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I will give you one hundred entire American dollars if you can get the next woman who steps out of that elevator to kiss you without saying a word."

Clint shot a look at his partner, but she just smirked and looked unconcerned. "And if not, then what?"

Tony stretched his arms and yawned. "Then _I_ show you how it's done."

"Yeah, this isn't the creepiest thing ever," Natasha murmured.

But Clint was eyeing a nearby floral arrangement. "These for Pepper?" he asked.

Tony gestured graciously. "Feel free to use whatever props you need," he told Clint.

The archer sniffed, then reached into the conglomeration and tugged out a single white rose.

It was then that the elevator doors opened, and Doctor Foster's assistant exited with a large three ring binder. "Here you go, Your Eminence," she said as she crossed the room and plopped the folder full of science on the table in front of Tony. "Jane says she wants it back as soon as possible, so you should probably drop whatever you've got going on and take a look."

"I'll do that," Tony assured her, an unrelated smirk on his face.

She regarded him with a small amount of suspicion. "Okay... that's not creepy at all," she remarked.

When she turned her back to head to the elevator, Clint was there in her line of sight. Tony couldn't see her face, but Clint's held only the hint of a smile.

He offered her the rose, and she stepped forward to take it from him. Then, though Clint had done nothing else, she leaned closer and kissed him.

Tony was amazed at Clint's efficacy with roses. He'd had some success himself with flowers in the past, but couldn't quite understand how the archer had done it; maybe he'd been using just the right color?

He didn't have much time to wonder, because the scene in front of him had gotten more interesting: Clint put his arms around Foster's assistant and dipped her, deepening the kiss.

This was a new level. From what he knew of her, Tony expected her to squawk and give Clint what-for with the nearest weapon (likely the flower in her hand), but instead, she laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"Huh." Tony let out a sound of surprise, and pulled out his wallet, passing Natasha the first hundred dollar bill he found.

The amorous pair righted themselves, and Tony watched as Darcy pulled Clint after her into the elevator. As the doors closed, Clint tossed a wink at them.

"I did _not_ see that coming."

Natasha pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on and gave Tony a small smile. "Well, even _you_ don't know everything."

"I know most things," he told her. Then, under the weight of her gaze, amended it to: " _Some_ things. I know some things."

"It seems that one of the many things that you don't know is that those two have been dating for the past three weeks."

He looked from her face to the Benjamin Franklin in her hand and back. Then he shook his head. "You know what? They earned it. Here, have another. Make sure he takes her out someplace nice."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Not much on the blog this time except links that will take you to the far superior (imo) ao3. iwillwriteyourfic DOT blogspot DOT com SLASH 2016 SLASH 05 SLASH ladykiller DOT html


End file.
